E il ricordo è tormento e gioia
by Mareear
Summary: Nella meraviglia di un momento i ricordi bruciano e sfolgorano di un brillante rosso scarlatto.


The Mentalist

La paura di attanaglia il cuore così forte che credi di non riuscire a sopravvivere a quella nuova, atroce e meravigliosa prova.

Gli errori nella tua vita sono stati innumerevoli ed ancora paghi le conseguenze di alcuni di essi, nonostante il tuo futile tentativo di redimerti.

Hai avuto una seconda possibilità, infine. Sai di doverti reputare fortunato oltre ogni dire perché vi sono persone che nell' intera esistenza non ne ricevono nemmeno una.

O, semplicemente, non hanno le capacità di vederla ed apprezzarla come tale.

Tu ci hai messo dieci interminabili anni e devi rendere grazie per aver ricevuto tanto di quel tempo.

Ti ricordi la prima volta che sei stato in una situazione del genere? Eri giovane, felice, pieno di speranze vere e vive. Eppure anche quella volta il terrore si era impossessato di te, rendendoti impotente.

Ti manca l'aria, boccheggi, ansimi. I minuti sembrano ere, i ricordi sembrano realtà tangibile davanti a te.

Appoggiato al muro dell' ospedale, attendi.

Anni fa avevi aspettato che qualcuno, chiunque, ti dicesse che Angela aveva avuto un bambino sano e forte, che stava bene, che potevi andare ad abbracciarla ed a conoscere il frutto del vostro amore.

Ora, non è sufficiente l'angoscia del non sapere se vivrà, se ci saranno complicazioni, magari a causa tua, per averle fatto attendere tutto quel tempo prima di concretizzare quello che provavi per lei.

Adesso un'altra questione ti corrode dall' interno.

Chi sarà, quella creatura che la donna che ora chiami moglie darà alla luce?

Sarà una bambina, come la tua Charlotte? Potrebbe anche essere un maschio.

Avrà i capelli biondi, come la tua bimba? Potrebbe averli castano scuro, come la madre.

Il suo pianto, avrà la stessa intonazione, la stessa cadenza della bambina della quale hai causato la morte? Forse no.

E gli occhi? Vedrai i tuoi zaffiri, quelli che avevi regalato alla creatura che mettesti al mondo sedici anni fa? Ti guarderà allo stesso modo? Magari no.

"Signor Jane?" Un'infermiera ti guarda cortese e preoccupata.

"Uhm?"

"Sua moglie la attende nella stanza-"

"Stanza 21, sì, lo so. Sta bene?"

"Sì signore."

Fai i pochi passi che ti separano da lei con foga ma prima di aprire la porta ti fermi di botto. Vorresti piangere.

E se assomigliasse a lei? Riusciresti mai ad amarla senza rivedere i tuoi errori ogni volta che incrocerai il suo sguardo?

Devi essere forte, Jane. Per tua moglie, per la tua Lisbon.

Il cuore ti batte a mille mentre il lieve cigolio dei cardini accompagna la tua entrata.

Vedi Teresa, con lo sguardo acceso, vivo, limpido, che ti guarda felice. È felice. Quell'immagine di gioia che ti riporta al giorno in cui le hai giurato amore eterno. Ti ama. A te e solo a te, quando di fatto non meriteresti amore.

Vorresti dirle che l'ami prima di qualunque altra cosa ma le parola ti muoiono in gola al sentire un piccolo, pacato pianto di bambina. È una femminuccia, lo senti dal modo in cui singhiozza, che ha la voce di sua madre.

Sorridi a tua moglie e lei vede che hai paura. Ha imparato a conoscerti e ad amarti per quello che sei, nel bene e nel male. Sai che un pò è rattristata nel sapere che non è la prima volta che ti trovi in un stanza del genere. Di non essere stata la prima. Teme nel pensare che forse, preferiresti tornare indietro a quella sera, non dire quelle cose, non scatenare la sua furia sulle tue donne.

Ed è così. Inutile negarlo a te stesso, spesso sogni di cancellare le tue azioni. Cancellando inevitabilmente anche lei.

E ti si stringe il cuore a renderti conto di quanto sia terribile questo pensiero. Perché la ami.

Non ti dice nulla, abbassa gli occhi. Non è delusa, non è arrabbiata, non è nemmeno triste. Ma consapevole, quello sì.

E la ami perché non ne fa mistero.

"Stai bene?" Un soffio di parole che la raggiunge a stento.

Annuisce, sorride, guarda l'esserino che tiene tra le braccia.

Ti avvicini, le gambe non ti reggono.

E poi la vedi. Visino piccolo, livido, con dei lineamenti che già riprendono quelli spigolosi di Teresa, che tanto adori.

Le manine minuscole si agitano con incoerenza nel pianto. Appena si accorge di te smette.

Tu trattieni il fiato.

Per un momento siete solo tu e lei.

Non riesci ad individuare con esattezza il colore dell' iride, è troppo piccina, ma sai che saranno blu come i tuoi. Sai che saranno come quelli di Charlotte.

Ed in quel momento, nel vedere ciò che la donna che ami più di te stesso tiene tra le braccia, capisci che non ha importanza.

Che Eileen è un'altra bimba, un'altra vita, un altro mondo da scoprire.


End file.
